Of Sick Monkeys and Rainy Days
by AznSage
Summary: [SanzoGoku] Sick monkeys force Sanzo to have to deal with the rain. Minus an umbrella. Pure fluff. One-shot. Takes place pre-GensouMaden.


  
Title: Of Sick Monkeys and Rainy Days   
Author: AznSage   
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.   
Pairings: Sanzo+Goku/Goku+Sanzo   
Rating: PG   
Note: Very short and fluffy. Mainly to get myself out of a bad mood. There was a different idea for this originally, but I think it'd work better as a comic than a fic, so it might be drawn. Though, the fic itself is similar to the original idea. Sanzo-centric POV, so not much from Goku's end here. Probably a bit OOC too. 

To be honest, Sanzo didn't want to be here. He would've rather been making paper airplanes in his little room in the temple or traumatizing the other monks with his very blasphemic actions. He would've rather been smoking in his cool, dry little room or go around the temple barking orders at the monks. He would've rather been reading a newspaper, sleeping, or even *singing* . 

And why was that, one would say? Where exactly was "here?" 

"Here" was going out in the rain. "Here" involved him having to trek around in the mud, in his *sandals*. "Here" involved the ever sacred Maten Kyoumon having to act as cover from the rain because his umbrella decided to break from the strength of the wind after he having left the temple for five minutes. "Here" involved him having to find the store where the town doctor was to get medicine for the stupid *sick* monkey that was back in the nice, *dry* temple. 

Ohhhh yes. It was a well known fact that Sanzo hated the rain, or anything to do with the rain. Therefore, *this* Sanzo-sama was going to kill said monkey when he got back from getting him the medicine. Yes indeed. 

"Achoo!" Sanzo cursed under his breath, quite fluidly too, despite the rain that decided to fly into his mouth from the mighty gust that had just ensued. Someone had better be talking about him... 

"Achoo!" Oh no, he was not catching a cold because of that stupid sick monkey. Nooooooo, he was not. 

Upon the third sneeze, Sanzo was sure that he wasn't the only one out in this ungodly weather. And sympathizing was not in his vocabulary. Rather, he was going to find out who this person was and steal their umbrella. 

Of course, he wasn't going to mention that he was *the* Sanzo Houshi-sama, but hey, who knows? It might even help them hand over the umbrella so that they could make the life of the great Sanzo-sama better. 

Sanzo chuckled bitterly at the thought, only to have it interrupted and his previous suspicions confirmed. Another sneeze. And it had not been from himself either. He turned around slowly, taking great care to plaster on the most dreadful glare he could in place. He was not in the mood to deal with other people. 

"Achoo!" Sanzo's eyes widened at who it turned out to be. Out of all the people he had expected it to be, or even dreamed it could be, it wasn't. Instead, it was the stupid monkey. 

"Sanzo! There you are! I saw your umbrella! It blew back to the temple and it was all broken and stuff, so I thought that you would want to get a new one!" Goku ran over enthusiastically, the bounce in his step quite apparent, thus making Sanzo twitch at it even more. "Ne ne, Sanzo, use it!" Of course, the monkey boy hadn't thought before of the large height difference between the two. If he jumped, he would manage to make it to the top of Sanzo's head and give him cover from the rain. But then again, there was the fact that Goku couldn't hold that position for long... 

"Bakasaru! What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"I just said! I thought you..." 

"Idiot! You're supposed to be sick with the cold and here are you are traipsing around in the *rain* with no shoes on!" 

Indeed, Goku had no shoes on, as he was too used to being only inside all day or just walked around in the gardens without shoes. And now, there was mud all over his feet, as emphasized by his sheepish wiggling of his toes, which only served to spread the mud over them even more. It would be hell to clean up later on when they got back to the temple. 

Sanzo huffed. He mentally counted down from ten to calm down and thought quietly to himself. He couldn't just tell Goku to go back, he himself had swore to take the umbrella of the fool who had decided to follow him. And he couldn't just *take* the umbrella; it would mean that Goku would have to run back with no cover. Right. So, only choice left, take Goku with him to get the medicine. 

It wasn't that he couldn't have gotten the other monks to get the medicine for Goku, but he didn't trust them to do it. They could've easily fed Goku poison to kill him. Really, it was no problem anyway. It wasn't because Sanzo was slightly paranoid. No sir, Sanzo was perfectly aware of the situation and it had called for him to do it himself. 

The blond was vaguely aware of the jumping that Goku had been doing alongside him. And, even though there were good intentions behind it, Sanzo was about to snap from it. While the umbrella did shield him for almost a whole second, the sloshing of muddy water at his feet from the jumps were beginning to soak through his socks and sandals. This...was not a good sign. He twitched and tried to suppress the want to scream. 

Of course, Sanzo was never one to control himself when he was alone. And never when it came to things that annoyed him. So scream he did. 

"Bakasaru! Stop that! You're not helping one bit!" 

And of course, at that moment, Goku had decided that the solution to the height problem was if he jumped up behind Sanzo and latched himself onto Sanzo's back and then hold the umbrella over his head. The momentum of the jump and the fact that the monk had to turn around to address him had caused the strange pair to unbalance themselves and fall haplessly to the ground. 

It's hard to say if Goku's gasp had been in surprise from the fall itself or from what had resulted from the fall. Sanzo, of course, did not say anything, as his mouth had been otherwise occupied and he was never one to talk anyway. 

It was also at around this point that Goku realized that they were kissing in the *rain*, thus reminded by the friendly little drops of water that continued to pelt the pair. He quickly got up and picked up the forgotten umbrella, moving over to the recovering Sanzo, who did nothing but glare at him. 

Sanzo twitched. He was now completely and utterly soaked to the bone. And it was all the monkey's fault. And if you were wondering, yes, he *was* going to pretend that the kiss did not just happen. 

"Ne...Sanzo...gomen..." 

Brushing himself off, he got up again and allowed the rain to slide down his face. He was wet already anyway, he might as well just let the water soak him. He just grunted at Goku and continued on his original purpose of getting the medicine. He was probably going to need it himself now after having sloshed around in water. The back of his robes were thoroughly annoying as they decided to swish around back and forth at every movement. The front, however, had remained decided dry, a teasing reminder to himself of what had just ensued. 

Coarsely, he replied. "It's alright. Let's just get the medicine and go home." 

Nodding meekly, Goku followed, making sure to keep a bit of a distance between each other. 

Sanzo gave a sidelong glance at his companion and grumbled a bit. He was still wet. He still had no umbrella. And now he was ready to admit fully that he definitely had a cold. He was also pretty sure that Goku's cold was going to get worse with him walking around in the rain. He'd be damned if he couldn't keep his word on these things. He was a man of his word was he not? 

So, taking matters to solve at least one of the above three, he swiped the umbrella from Goku and motioned for him to stand closer to him so that the two would be shielded from the rain. The monkey boy looked suspiciously at Sanzo, wary that something bad was going to result from him getting near the other. Groaning with exasperation, Sanzo pushed Goku under the umbrella with him and the two continued the trek in silence. 

"Achoo!" Sanzo glanced at Goku again. The boy must have been out in the cold too long and now it was taking its toll on him. And he was still in only those thin shirts too. Damned idiot. 

"Here." Sanzo handed Goku the umbrella and knelt down beside him. Goku, speechless and confused, held the umbrella over their heads and waited to see what exactly Sanzo was trying to do now. 

The monk began to undo the ties on the sash around his robe and took the back portions that were still wet and wrung it. The water dripped out obediently from Sanzo's administrations, though some still stubbornly clung to the robe. But it was much drier than it had been prior to this, thus satisfying Sanzo enough, but still making him have to wring it another time just to make sure as much of the water as possible was gone. He then wrapped the robes around Goku, finishing it off with a quick tie of the sash around the robes again. The extra height difference would be useful now, as the excess cloth could be used to make a hood of sorts and wrap around places that were especially cold. The brunet looked at him thankfully and tried not to look like he was inhaling the scent that came off the robes. 

The two turned back to the task at hand, continuing in silence once again. Sanzo just couldn't help but think to himself what the monks would think once the two got back. 

'Monks be damned,' he thought. 'They're idiots anyway.' 

Though, if he had more experiences like this in the rain, he may not think that rain was that bad at all. 

-Owari- 

Eh...not even really a full fic. Wrote this pretty quickly while I was pretty angry though. Needed to calm down with some cuteness. Eh...this is why I don't write fluff, because I suck at it. -.- 


End file.
